


Fairy Tail Prank War (NaLu)

by ZanpaiZano44



Series: Fairy Tail Couples Remix [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanpaiZano44/pseuds/ZanpaiZano44
Summary: Natsu and Happy are bored out of there minds. So they get the ingenious idea to start a prank war, and there main target is Lucy...and most of the guild.





	

The orange glow of the morning sun shone on the apartment building, Lucy lived in. The light crept through her windows and unto her sleeping face. She was so peaceful considering no one had come to visit her that night. A certain someone would often intrude at night or before she could even get into her home. He claimed that her bed was comfortable, and then fall asleep seconds later...a furry blue friend following suit. Though this scene wouldn't last long. We've all seen it before so what're we waiting for right?

As the blonde slept, the window to her apartment opened silently. Two people jumped through the window and closed it soon after. You could hear tiny snickers from the two intruders as they shuffled around the girls room. "You got the masks right?" A man's voice spoke barely above a whisper. The smaller creature nodded vigorously, his blue tail waving back and forth. Poor Lucy...she had to be woken in up in such a manner. Luckily may the superstition of which she was named for by her parents karma does not fail to do it's job.

The two intruders walked to her bedside with their terrifying masks on tight. "On the count of three, Happy." The pink haired man said.

"Aye, sir!" said the exceed anxiously waiting to scare his guild mate.

"One...Two...Three!" Both of the daily intruders yelled one of them thinking it to be humorous to breathe fire. The blonde awoke screaming in terror completely spooked. Laughter was heard as she sat straight up in her bed terrified. She saw the masks and it made her jump, earning for laughter. Knowing who they were she growled angrily. She had finally fallen asleep early and had been peaceful until now. With blissful karma on her side she smirked evilly. Reaching over her bedside she grabbed the exceed by his tail and yanked up on the bed. He cried in protest. "Lucy! Don't be so mean that hurts!" he cried she didn't reply. Her smirk just grew wider and wider as her other and reached for the window. She opened it and did not care any longer what her choice of words were to be. "I think Mystogun called just now. He wants you to go back from which you came!" She spun him around before chucking the blue cat out the window towards the sky.

"Lucy! Natsu!" The cat yelled as he seemed to disappear. Natsu had stopped laughing as soon as he realized his furry friend had been thrown out the window. He was next on the list wasn't he? He swallowed hard and began to crawl away to the door. "Natsu..." The said mage tensed up on the floor. He squeaked out a reply of acknowledgement.

"Mind telling me why you decided to wake me up?" She questioned her voice low and murderous. The other mage quivering on the floor who had foolishly forgotten the wrath of the celestial mage choose his next words as carefully as possible.

"I'd thought it'd be a fun prank." He said confidence in his voice as he turned showing his trade mark smile. How could she not melt before his smile. She did love him...right?

It didn't last...he was now asleep on her floor. A giant red imprint of her foot on his forehead. "You just ignited the flames to your own demise." Lucy said snickering a little. May the prank wars begin!

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know but I'll write more later of course.  
> Song of the week: The Fire by Puppet & The Eden Project
> 
> -ZZ4


End file.
